Things were changing
by Bitt3rXD3lightsX
Summary: When poor Kurt Hummel is forced to move to Lima, Ohio thanks to an 'incident' at his school. The brunette had little idea what he could expect. But one thing was for sure, things were changing for him and in a big way. A/U Glee fic.


Things were changing. Of that the little brunette had few doubt in his mind, his crystal eyes locking all focus on the puffs of clouds outside. Heart heavy as he sighed, reaching for the little cover and pulling it down, turning to his dad who seemed to be having troubles of his own. The older gentleman mumbling and grumbling to himself as a slew of profanities passed his lips. He tried his best to figure out where his stupid headphones plugged in. The younger male couldn't help but chuckle at his father's behavior, shaking his head some as he reached over and plugged the thing into the jack with very little effort on his part. He then turned; his eyes now focused on the seat in front of him. Hoping in the back of his mind that he might be able to burn a hole through the thing and the two males would be kicked off the plane before arriving at their next destination.

Of course, he knew it was foolish to think that way. But right about now, he would have done damn near anything to be back on the ground. Back in his family home that might as well be millions of miles away from where they were headed.

Burt sighed, watching as his son seemed to be lost in thought and pulling out one of the headphones from inside his ears. "Kurt? You okay?" The older male asked, reaching a hand out and resting it gently on his sons shoulder. The man couldn't help worrying about his son. After all, Kurt hadn't said a single word to him since they boarded the plane. Now, that alone was just unusual not to mention unsettling. "Hey, kiddo? You in there?"

Kurt turned, his father's words finally registering in his head as he glanced over his shoulder. "Sorry. Did you say something?" The brunette asked, the smile that was plastered on his face to shake off his father's worries not meeting his eyes.

Burt nodded, letting out a heavy breath as he took his hand off of the countertenor's shoulder. "Yeah, I did. What's with you giving me the cold shoulder today?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, like his father didn't already know why he was being so bitter? It couldn't have had something to do with him shipping the boy halfway across the damn world, right? Taking him away from his little amount of friend's as well as everything that he had known was no reason to be upset?

Right.

"Sorry, guess… I'm just sleepy," The brunette lied, taking this as his chance to free himself from the awkward conversation. "I think I'm just going to take a nap. Wake me up when we land?" The shorter male asked, turning on his side as best he could. The chair was small yes, but right about now he would have lain right down on the floor if he didn't think that he would get stared at.

Burt nodded, watching his son closely before looking down at the little headphone wire still in his hand. "Sleep tight, kiddo." The older male whispered, sticking the jack back into place and closing his eyes as he tried to settle his own round of nerves.

This would be good for them. This... _Change_ would be just what they needed. He was sure Kurt would see things that way as well eventually.

Within the next hour or so the two were landed and driving off to their new house, the brunette doing his best to make small conversation with the older male in hopes that his dad might back off. When they pulled into the little drive way the brunette's mouth nearly dropped, the house was absolutely gorgeous. How his father managed to find such a treasure in a place like Lima, Ohio was beyond him. The countertenors shaking his head some to clear himself from his stupor as he began worrying his bottom lip. Alright, the house was perfect. But that just meant that something else was going to be far worse in the long run.

"Isn't she a beaut? To top it off, I managed to get this little wonder for a steal," The older male bragged some, catching his son's change in attitude at seeing the new place where they would be staying. "Wanna look around before we start unloading? Go pick which room you want?" The older male asked, raising an eyebrow when his son just leaned back in his seat.

Kurt was going to do things the hard way, huh? Fine.

"Keep in mind of course; your step sister will be getting a room as well, Even if she'll only be here on the weekends. " The older male spoke, smirking some to himself as Kurt sat upright before quickly unbuckling his seat belt and hopping out of the car to his feet.

Score one: Burt. Score zero: Kurt

Kurt sighed, eyes wandering around the blank white walls as he licked his lips. The house was truly gorgeous both inside and out. That meant it was going to be a tad bit more difficult to act as if he hated it as much as he had planned on. That thought being pushed aside as he made his way up the black spiraled staircase in the middle of what he guessed would be his future living room to the second floor. The large floor length windows along the far end of the walls perfect for peering out at his father as the older gentleman walked around the back of their car and began unloading box after box. The brunette rolled his eyes, ignoring the nagging notion in the back of his mind that told him to give his father a break. Clearly, Burt was willing to travel all this distance for a new start. Just for the chance that his son might be able to have as 'normal' a life as he had always intended for him.

The countertenor sighed once more, walking past the window as he reached out and began running the tips of his fingers along the blank walls. His heart skipping a beat as he heard a door above him slam shut, practically jumping out of his skin as he looked above him. What the hell? The brunette did his best to shake off his jitters, continuing his short walk before pausing as he came to another window. No stairs? But… he could have sworn he had heard a door closing. Doing his best to shrug off the thought as he turned, deciding to distract himself once more as he began peering inside the various rooms.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Burt called the younger male jumping as he heard the booming sound of his voice. Sighing some after catching himself, an almost cynical glare taking form over his features as he turned and face the direction he heard the sound come from. He knew all too well that his father wouldn't be able to catch even a glimpse of this, but it made him feel better to do so.  
>"Yes?" The brunette called, biting his lip as he reached for the slightly rusted brass handle and made sure the room was closed behind him once more. Reaching the black stair case in what seemed like four swift steps before making his way down and out the front door.<p>

He had expected this. Knowing all too well that his father would push him around so that he could officially confront his fears and begin the first steps to his new life. Now, what he didn't expect was for the older male to be standing there, box in hand as he made various chatter with a rather pretty looking women. Her blond hair tied up in a tight messy ponytail as her miniature son seemed to cling to the side of her hip for dear life.

"Um, Dad?" Kurt started, Burt quickly coming back to focus as he snapped his head over to the brunette and wrapped his arm tightly around his son's shoulder. Smile broad as he pulled the boy's lean frame close to his side.

"Ah, here he is," Burt spoke, looking at the woman and her son once more before turning his attention back on Kurt. "Son, this is Mrs. Anderson and her son Gavin."

The blond smiled, shaking her head softly as a sad smile crossed her features and she reached down to take her son's hand in hers gently. "No, no. It's… actually… Ms." The women spoke, her voice much sweeter sounding then the brunette was expecting as he watched the two closely. The smaller male, Gavin was it? He seemed stuck to his mother as if they were glued together, his eyes watering some as he thought of his own mother and wished that he could hold her once more like that.

The brunette then shook his head, catching himself as he smiled back at the two. Walking up to the lady and holding his hand out. "It's very nice meeting you," The countertenor started, leaning down and ruffling the little blonde's hair playfully. "Of course I mean both of you." He finished, standing up once more before walking back over to his dad's side.

Miss Anderson smiled back as Gavin blushed brightly, feeling the boy bury his face in her leg as she chuckled lightly. "Why you… you're so polite. It's nice to see that in a boy your age," The blond spoke, letting a silent sigh pass as she continued on that train of thought. "I only wish Blaine had those manners." She spoke, rolling her eyes as she looked down at Gavin.

"You ready to go sweetie?" She asked her voice much gentler as she took her son's hand once more. "It was very nice meeting both of you. Say goodbye, Gavin." The woman whispered to her son, turning.

"…Bye." The little blond managed to choke out, rushing after his mother.

Kurt smiled as he watched the two, turning around and grabbing a box that was lying beside his foot. He paused then, thinking over their short conversation. An eyebrow rising as he scrunched his nose in thought. Who was this 'Blaine' character the woman had mentioned? The countertenor shrugging his shoulders in thought as he spun around on his heel and walked slowly back into the empty house.

***

"No, I'm serious. Come on babe, please?" The black-haired male spoke, grabbing the taller male's collar tightly in his fist as he pulled their bodies flushed together. His mouth latching on to his '_friend's_' neck hungrily as he let his tongue dart out and run along his jawline. Blaine would have been lying if he said that he was thinking clearly right now. All the alcohol that was now coursing through his system more than likely was pushing him along. But god, what the fuck did he care? He was a teenage boy with some very active hormones. So what if he couldn't remember the males name that he was currently trying to devour whole.

The older male grinned as he felt Blaine's mouth run so harshly over the skin of his neck, leaning his head back as he let out a breathy moan. "Blaine, I don't- Can you stop for a minute so I can think straight?"

Blaine chuckled at the taller male's particular choice of wording, shaking his head as he pulled his mouth back mere inches as he looked the other directly in his eyes. "God, I really better fucking hope not. Otherwise we're going to have some serious issues." The black-haired male spoke, biting his lip as he quickly dragged his nails roughly down the inner most part of the taller male's thighs, cupping his semi-hard on through his jeans. "Hm, never mind. I don't see you turning straight anytime soon. You seem turned on enough."

The taller male rolled his eyes, doing his best to seem upset with the black-haired male before gasping loudly at the other male's touch. Proper judgment slipping away as he began thrusting into the shorter male's holding. "F-Fuck it. There's no such thing as common sense with you is there?" The taller male spoke, voice deep and husky with lust as he quickly flipped them around. Reaching for the head rest and using that to tug himself back into the front of the car.

Blaine of course couldn't begin to contain his 'smart ass' thoughts. His amber eyes glancing around at the fogged up windows around them, leaning back in his seat.

The taller male then raised an eyebrow, using his wipers to get rid of most of the residue before turning his attention on the black-haired male next to him. "Um, hello? " The male started, reaching his hand out and waving it in front of Blaine's face. "I'm giving into sex here. Don't I at least get directions to this place?" The older male asked, growing both aggravated in the sexual way as well as the lesser.

The black-haired male nodded, reaching his own hand out and running his fingers along the left over fog. "You already know how to get there." The younger male spoke. His tongue sticking out from between his lips as he drew a little heart, pulling back after a few moments as he watched it slowly vanish.

The taller male rolled his eyes, quickly putting the car into drive while speeding away.

Well, this was typical. Not only did this day turn out to be absolute shit like the brunette figured, but now he couldn't sleep. Sighing heavily as he rolled around for what felt like the tenth time in the last minute. Finally sitting up and running his hand through his hair angrily, eyes wandering over the empty space that was around him from all sides. Now this was why he had packed his bedframe in that one box, the one box that his father decided to pack just about everything else inside. This, of course, left the younger male with a mattress on the ground with only a thin blanket to cover his shivering form. Perfect.

Kurt was just about to roll over and give sleep one more try before he heard a loud noise coming from below. The brunette becoming instantly startled one more as he raised an eyebrow as he shook it off. Most likely just his imagination running wild with him like last time.

But then he heard it again. This times his heart giving a sudden lurch as he licked his lips, remaining still on the little mattress. Alright, he… was officially going crazy? That was a more then reasonable explanation as to what was going on.

Nodding to himself as he gripped his pathetic excuse for a blanket tightly to his frame, falling back onto the mattress once more. Forcing his eyes closed as he tried imagining sheep jumping over a fence. Damn near anything he could just to fall back to that slumbered state.

Suddenly, the countertenor heard something shatter downstairs and he shot back up. Knowing for a fact that he wasn't going that crazy and quickly getting to his feet as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and peered around the door frame. There was nothing to be seen. Was that a good sign? Possibly?

Kurt shook his head, doing his best to clear his thoughts as he turned. His eyes glancing down the vast hallway at his father's still closed door. The sounds of snoring alerting the brunette that whoever or _whatever _ was in his house right now was not the sleeping giant stirring. The brunette doing his best to not over think things as he continued his short walk downstairs.

"Hello?" The brunette called out, his voice echoing around him as he bit into his lip more. Maybe he really was just paranoid? After all, there didn't seem to be anything out of the normal here. Sighing as he walked further down into the empty corridor. Well, since he was up he might as well pee.

***

Blaine chuckled low as he and the taller male walked around in what he thought was still the abandoned house down the street. Using what little light they could get from their phones as he walked around the broken glass now laying on the floor below their feet. Yes, they had to break in through the window. It seemed that Blaine must have forgotten to wedge a piece of rock between the lock of the front door the last time he was here. Shrugging his shoulders as he grinned brightly, locking eyes on the older male's figure as he licked his lips. "So… we doing this or?" The black-haired male started, leaning back against a beam that was sticking out of the floor.

The taller male shook his head, focusing his eyes on the shorter male as best he could through the darkness. "One, I am not fucking you in a cold, not to mention smelly basement. Two, I can't even see my hand in front of my face well enough locate your tiny excuse for a dick." The older male spoke, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he stood his ground.

Blaine groaned, getting laid should not have required this much effort on his part. He then pushed up off the beam, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the older male from behind and started guiding him up the stairs to the main part of the house. "Here, happy?" The black-haired male asked, the two walking into the oversized living room.

The taller male shrugged, nodding his head some. At least he could see better thanks to the floor length windows as well as the glow from the street lights outside. "Better."

Blaine made a face, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration as he turned. "Alright, I'll go grab the shit from the car. Wait here." He spoke, shaking his head as he grumbled something about not even being horny anymore.

The taller male knew that was a lie. Blaine seemed to always be horny as hell. The older male shrugging his shoulders some as he spotted the staircase in the middle of the living room and began walking upstairs.

Kurt of course hadn't heard any of this, running his hands under the warm spray. His eye lids finally growing heavy as he yawned, looking back at his reflection before shutting the light to the bathroom off and walking back out into the hallway.

Alright, he would go lay back down and try to drown out the night with some music. Nodding to himself as he yawned once more, reaching his arms high above his head as he stretched. God, he was completely exhausted.

"You better not be getting fucking tired. You owe me and my cock some attention." A voice spoke from behind him, the brunette's eyes going wide as he froze in place. His heart pounding almost painfully as he heard that same voice brush along the outer shell of his ear. "Hm, that's what I thought. What a good boy you can be when you want to."

Kurt didn't know what to do. He seemed to be completely paralyzed by fear as he felt the figure behind him grab his wrists tightly. Strong arms circling before swinging him around with one hard tug. Pressing his body against the wall and pinning his arms above his head.

The brunette's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to scream, not even a whimper passing his lips. Oh god, what was going on? Worse yet, why couldn't he fight back?

"Oh, now you shut up? Real nice," The black-haired male spoke, his voice tinted with a low growl as he slipped his knee between the taller male's legs. Rubbing the front of his crotch and doing his best to build up the friction between them. "Though, I guess I can't complain. Much." Blaine spoke, his voice harsh as he continued moving his knee.

Kurt gasped, swallowing roughly as he felt the figure's knee rubbing against his body. He didn't want this. Honest he didn't. But… his body seemed to have other ideas for him. This being the first time he had ever been even remotely touched down there by another person. It was just enough to make his pants start growing tighter.

"You like that?" Blaine asked, feeling the boy under him growing harder as he continued moving his leg. He didn't need the taller male to answer, being well aware of what kind of _effect_ he was having.

Then, just like that there was the familiar blue glow. The shorter male turning his head as he spotted the taller male he had arrived with standing there, piercing eyes glaring at the shorter male. "Um, Blaine? What the fuck? I thought we came here so we could screw, not so you could dry hump some kid while I wait upstairs." The older male spoke, looking between the two and crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine's eyes went wider as he looked at the other, turning his head to focus his attention on the boy he currently had pinned against the wall in such a position. Well… shit.

The older male quickly pulled away from the brunette, his stomach twisting up in knots as he looked at the male he had arrived here with. "I…thought he was you." Blaine explained the two both just staring at the countertenor now as they stood frozen in place.

Kurt was still pressed up against the wall, his eyes wide with fear as he swallowed roughly once more. His heart beating rapidly at what felt like a mile a minute as his mind ran wild with questions. Why did he bother to come downstairs to check what the noise was? Why did he have to pee at such a terrible time? Why were these people in his house? And lastly, why the hell did he just get 'felt up' against his hallway wall?

Nothing was said for quite a time, the taller male that had arrived with Blaine finally breaking the silence as he grabbed his 'friend's' hand into his own. "Blaine, what the fuck are we standing around here for? We should get the hell out of here before this kid runs off and tells someone what just happened." The male quickly pulling the black-haired male back down to the basement and jumped out the window. The two wasting no time at all as they moved swiftly over to the car still in the driveway while The brunette, left there alone in the silence, his eyes still transfixed on the spot where the two male's had been not even a minute prior. His legs finally giving out from underneath him as he sunk to the floor and curled up into a tight ball. God, this day just got so much fucking worse! Within twenty four hours he had not only been shipped away from everything he knew and loved, but he had been actually physically molested!

The countertenor's silence finally breaking as he held his head in his hands and began letting his tears flow freely down his cheeks his breathing becoming much harder as he waited for morning to come.

He was in hell. There was no doubt in his mind after that moment. He was now in hell. 


End file.
